A Touch of Madness
by Anel Red and the Cap'n
Summary: Sequel to 'Once Repressed'. Jamie goes out to buy new shoes and sees something even more disturbing than the prof in a dress.


This is just totally random. I'm biding my time until I can figure out what to write for Intervention, chapter three. Well you all know that I love Jamie so much that I torture him incessantly, forcing him to watch the professor dress in drag late in the night whilst singing to Justin Timberlake. I'm evil. I'm not fangirling on James, I just think he's one of those characters you like because they're mind numbingly adorable, or possibly just hi-larious. Now it's time to venture shamefacedly into the world of horrendously non-plotted authoring. This is also tied in with Intervention. You'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh shoes. I also don't know if I spelt Vuitton right.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Touch of Madness  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were singing and Jamie Madrox's sleeping pills had been working wonders, preventing late night run-ins with Professor Xavier and his offending and twisted hobbies. No one needs to see a 40-something dude wearing Luis Vuitton and stilettos. Especially an impressionable thirteen year-old boy.  
  
Jamie was still slightly creeped out by the profs midnight jaunts but his brain was making space in his subconscious for the horrible memory to be buried then revisited when he had his midlife crisis. Or did drugs. Whichever came first.  
  
Today was an exciting day for our young friend for he had finally saved up enough money to buy some super cool Yu-Gi-Oh shoes. Spectacular! Of course they were only fifteen bucks and would probably fall apart in a week, but who cares? They were YU-GI-OH shoes. With Yu-Gi-Oh right on them. Holy Goodness!  
  
Well, Jamie went into Payless and found the proper size and tried the shoe on. We all know how exciting shoe shopping is. Heart stopping action! He even managed to lace the shoe up correctly and tie it all by himself. Sadly the shoes cost more than he thought and he didn't have enough money to buy the new Beanie Baby he wanted but we all must make sacrifices. He did, however, have enough left for ice cream so he walked down the street to Friendlys (in his super cool new Yu-Gi-Oh shoes) and proceeded into the building.  
  
"Yes, I'll have the.." he began to say to the waiter, but then he saw something horrifying. Something so impossible that he was certain he was having a relapse. Unfortunately he really wasn't and what he saw was real. A few tables away Principal Kelly was sitting and eating a salad, as was normal for they were in restaurant. The non-normal thing was who he was sitting with. Would you like to know who? Well to bad, you're already here so I'm going to tell you anyway. It was.. Magneto! Holy *BLEEP*. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Jamie of course was offended, confused and horrified. Especially since no one seemed to notice. Especially, again, since Magneto was wearing his uniform, with his helmet and mauve cape and everything. And no one seemed to notice.. again. This blatant repetition began to annoy Jamie and so he stood up and walked over.  
  
"Mr. Madrox!" Kelly gasped in surprise. Jamie, of course, grew even more annoyed since he was not his father and no child or teenager likes to be called by Mr. or Miss anything. It just pisses us off. Magneto was surprised as well, as indicated by the widening of his glowing eyes, for even though they were in a well lit public place and in the non-smoking section, Magnetos face was still concealed in shadow. Run-on sentence!  
  
"Principal Kelly, why are you having lunch with Magneto? I thought you despised mutants? Are you mad lovers or something?" Kelly and Mags began laughing instantaneously in the exact same, mechanical way.  
  
"Of course not, Jamie. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well because you're having lunch together and you're speaking in unison." He said, stating the obvious.  
  
"So we are. How strange," they said in unison, again.  
  
"Would you stop that? You're freaking me out!" Jamie cried.  
  
"No, no we won't," they both said then promptly stood and left. Jamie decided he had to tell somebody and so he raced back to the institute where he found Bobby and Sam sitting on the front steps.  
  
"Guys!" he said excitedly, "Guess what I saw at Friendlys!"  
  
"*Gasp* did they come out with a new sandwich?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, but that's not what I saw!" so he told them what he really saw.  
  
"Yo, that's mad whacked!" Bobby said incredulously, "Hold up. Ah you sure? Have you been takin' your pills, man? Cause that aint sound like something Kelly would do."  
  
"Yeah!" Sam agreed, though he only did it because he didn't want Bobby to get mad at him.  
  
"But.. but.. I really saw them!" Jamie said helplessly.  
  
"Yeah, just like you really saw the prof-man rollin' round in drag." Bobby said admonishingly. Jamie realized that now he had another traumatizing event in his life that no one would acknowledge. Darn!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Jamie began to angst. He angsted on how no one would believe him. He angsted on how no one had noticed his cool new Yu-Gi-Oh shoes. He angsted on how he never had gotten his ice cream. He angsted so much, in fact, that he out angsted Rogue and Kurt combined. But not really. No one can out angst those two, but they feared he would so they offered to take him to the park, then left him there. They really couldn't stay because they had a lot of angsting to do.  
  
Well, Jamie still angsted and he added Kurt and Rogue ditching him on his angst to do list. He wandered around the park, which was unrealistically large and intricately pathed. There were a lot of old people there, feeding pigeons and ducks and homeless. One offered him a cookie.  
  
"Ah, no thanks," he said since taking food from strangers was a bad thing.  
  
"I'll take that," someone said in a loud, obnoxious Australian accent. Who could that be, Evo fans?  
  
"Pyro!" Jamie said in surprise. Not in the offended way that most people get upon finding a villain character in a public place. Just general surprise.  
  
"Eh? Oh, the little X-Man. You're not going to get offended upon finding me in a public place are you?" John asked.  
  
"Um.. no. Hey did you know that your boss has been having lunch with Principal Kelly?" John dropped his cookie he was so startled.  
  
"You know? I thought I was the only one who knew! Bloody heck! Have you told anyone?"  
  
"I've told everyone but no one believes me!" Jamie said.  
  
"Me too! Maybe if we both tell people they'll have to believe us." Both mutants stood there for a second then began to laugh.  
  
"Yeah right! Who would believe either of us? We're both highly medicated!" Jamie said humorously.  
  
"Right, and also extremely unreliable." And so they shared a good laugh, both relieved that each one was as sanely challenged and subconsciously unstable as the other. How funderful. "Hey, are those Yu-Gi- Oh shoes? Super cool, mate!" Indubitable.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Aren't you glad I stayed home sick today? Achoo! I feel highly medicated even though I haven't taken anything. It's also good I stayed home because I didn't do any of my homework. Bad Anel! But I really am sick. You know what sucks though? My mom expects me to clean the entire kitchen before she gets home! Mad whacked, yo! And the Cap'n seems to have updated our FFnet account so I'll have to do it again. Bleh. 


End file.
